No tan rapido
by Hypnosys
Summary: Creiste que podias marcharte y dejarme asi como si nada? pues te equivocas Shizuru, voy a luchar por nuestro amor. Continuacion de Adios amor. Entren y comenten, se que les gustara :D


**Muy bien aqui esta la segunda parte, gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y especialmente a los que leyeron y comentaron, bueno no les aburro mas aqui esta la historia.**

**Disclamer:Sigo sin ser dueña de Shizuru y de Natsuki :(**

Han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que Shizuru vio a Natsuki, desde que le dejo esa carta y salio de su vida.

Shizuru termino sus estudios de comercio exterior en la universidad de Tokio y ahora trabaja haciendo acuerdos para la compañia Fujino en Inglaterra, "mientras mas lejos de Japon este, es mejor" eso era lo que pensaba ella, porque ni estos cinco años lejos de Natsuki pudieron hacer que en su corazon disminuyera todo el amor que aun siente por Natsuki.

Tenia una vida tranquila, trabajaba en las mañanas y las tardes las utilizaba para salir a pasear, le encantaba en especial visitar los parques de Londres, habia uno cerca de su casa que era su favorito, en el habia cientos de arboles y flores distintas, pero lo que mas le gustaba del parque era un rincon alejado de los atractivos principales que eran un lago y un teatro al aire libre, este rincon que le gustaba tanto a Shizuru era bastante simple, solo tenia una banca cerca, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atencion de Shizuru, eran las cientos de margaritas que habia en ese lugar, habia blancas, azules y rosas, las rosas eran iguales a las flores que la peliazul estaba por destruir en su primer encuentro*, sin embargo, sus favoritas eran las azules ya que al verlas siempre recordaba la sedosa cabellera de su peliazul.

-De nuevo por aqui shizuru?-La perteneciente de esta voz era una señora de unos 40 años, pelirroja, piel blanca, ojos azules, sus ropas hacian ver enseguida que era jardinera del parque.

-Buen dia Luce-Le contesta con una sonrisa, sin embargo era obvio que no sonreia de corazon.

-Sabes Shizuru, me gusta que te tomes la molestia de venir a ver esta parte del parque ya que me esfuerzo mucho por mantenerla como esta aunque casi no viene nadie, pero sinceramente preferiria que dejaras de venir, lo unico que haces al ver las estas flores es ponerte triste, le estas transmitiendo todas esas malas emociones a estas pobres flores que no han hecho nada para merecerlo-

-Lo lamento de verdad Luce, lo que pasa esque estas flores me llenan de recuerdos de mi pasado, asi que dejare de venir si crees que sera mejor para ellas.-Le dice volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos viendo las flores.

-No, claro que no, no pretendia echarte de aqui, ademas este es un lugar publico.-Luce se sento junto a shizuru en la banca.-Mira no quisiera meterme en lo que no me importa, pero debo decirte esto porque me preocupo por ti. La verdad Shizuru estas atrapada en una situacion y parece que no quieres salir nunca, se que aun amas a esa persona, pero no vas a lograr nada sentada aqui, debes hacer algo, ya sea regresar por ella o avanzar y olvidarla-

-Si fuera algo facil ya lo habria hecho, pero ella no me quiere, incluso talvez ya este casada-

-Vamos no te desanimes, si de verdad es el amor de tu vida debes luchar por ella, te dire un secreto, yo conoci al amor de mi vida en su boda, ella estaba recien casada cuando empeze a tratarla, jamas pense que tendia alguna oportunidad de estar con ella, pero nuestro amor fue mas fuerte, dejo a su marido, o su marido la dejo a ella es algo confuso, y ahora llevamos 10 años viviendo juntas. Shizuru no hay amores imposibles, solo gente que no ama lo suficiente para luchar por su amor-

-Gracias por tu consejo, lo pensare, por ahora ya es tiempo de irme, ya esta anocheciendo-Dijo levantandose para irse

-Hazlo, cuidate Shizuru-

-.-.-.-.-

Habian pasado 3 dias desde la platica que tuvo con Luce y aun no decidia nada, ella amaba lo suficiente a Natsuki para luchar por ella, de eso no tenia duda, el problema no eran sus sentimientos, sino los de la peliazul, que tal si volvia pero sus sentimientos solo molestaban a la peliazul, se fue porque no queria molestarla, que caso tenia volver despues de cinco años a seguir molestandola con sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Seguia pensando en que decision tomar de camino a casa y cuando llego encontro algo que le helo la sangre, sobre el tapete de la entrada principal de la casa habia un sobre color cobalto y con letras plateadas tenia su nombre en su idioma natal. Esos colores solo le hacian pensar un una persona asi que tomo la carta para examinarla mas de cerca, no tenia remitente ni sellos postales asi que debieron dejarlo en persona ahi, cuando termino su inspeccion procedio a leer la carta.

Hola Shizuru:

Como has estado, ya han pasado cinco años desde que decidiste irte sin decir nada, no has cambiado mucho, exepto porque ahora te ves mas madura aunque mas triste, ya no tienes ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos escarlatas, antes eran como fuego, envolventes, amenazadores en ocasiones, pero siempre llenos de vida, ahora estan opacos y tristes, apesar de que tratas de sonreir siempre, tus ojos no mienten, no a mi al menos.

Te preguntaras como se esto que te estoy diciendo, la verdad tengo una semana aqui en Inglaterra, me tomo todo este tiempo poder encontrarte, eres muy buena jugando a las escondidas, pero no me di por vencida hasta que di contigo.

Sabes que no soy buena diciendo lo que siento asi que mejor te lo escribo aqui para que lo sepas cuando nos veamos y no tenga que pasar por la verguenza de que me veas roja, aunque conociendote se que no me salvare de ello por mucho.

Primero dejame decirte que no debiste irte, fue algo que me dolio mucho, se que tenias tus motivos y que no tengo el derecho de meterme en tus decisiones, pero estas muy equivocada si pensas que eres una molestia para mi, eres la persona mas especial para mi shizuru, crei que te habia quedado claro eso en el festival, aun asi admito que yo tambien tuve la culpa, no me decidia y pense que estaba bien que nos quedaramos siendo solo amigas, pense que estarias bien con eso y yo no me queria arriesgar a algo nuevo, tenia miedo.

Pero sabes me alegro que te hayas ido, no lo tomes a mal, lo que quiero decir es que tu ausencia me ha hecho ver que de verdad te quiero Shizuru, me hiciste falta todos los dias, pensar en tu sonrisa era mi motivacion todos los dias, estudie como loca para poder tener un buen trabajo y aunque se que lo que gano jamas se compararia a toda la fortuna de tus padres, es suficiente para tener una buena vida si es que tus padres no aceptaran lo nuestro.

Que tonterias digo, aun ni siquiera tenemos un "lo nuestro" y yo ya estoy sacando conclusiones, pero que te quede claro una cosa, ahora que te encontre nada va a separme de ti de nuevo eso tenlo por seguro.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, por este medio al menos.

Siempre tuya:

Natsuki.

PD. Espero que te guste el regalo que viene con la carta.

Shizuru estaba en shock cuando termino de leer la carta, despues de todo este tiempo Natsuki correspondia sus sentimientos, no sabía que pensar, acaso era una broma? No podia ser, la carta estaba en japones, y la caligrafia aunque un poco diferente estaba segura de que era de Natsuki, pero como podía ser posible, se sentia en un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del que no queria despertar.

Despues de que recobro un poco la compostura recordo que habia un regalo, pero donde, en el sobre no habia nada, ni tampoco habia nada mas en la entrada de su casa, acaso se lo robaron? No podía ser posible, su peliazul por fin tenia un detalle asi con ella y unos vandalos vienen y lo arruinan.

-Lo siento, no vengo en un paquete con moño, pero yo soy el regalo que viene en la carta-Esa voz es con la que tanto soñó, la que tanto extrañó y ahora estaba ahi, frente a ella.

Lo unico que su mente le permitio hacer fue correr a abrazarla, Natsuki la recibio con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, queria que su abrazo las fundiera y se hicieran una sola, shizuru no paraba de llorar, para ella estar asi en los brazos de su peliazul era el cielo, no queria separarse nunca mas de ella y esta vez esta segura de que las dos sentian lo mismo, nada las separaria de nuevo, ella se aseguraria de luchar contra el mundo entero, de vaciar los oceanos o de mover montañas, si eso le permitia aunque sea un segundo mas junto su Natsuki.

*No se si la flor que trata de aplastar Natsuki son margaritas, pero en mi escaso conocimiento de flores las que mas se le parecen son las margaritas, ademas me encantan las margaritas(pero no las flores XD)

**Bueno ahi termina la continuacion de mi primer fanfic, este me gusto mas porque fue mas bonito, mas alegre y termina como me gusta con un final feliz ^_^ ya no volvere a ponerme tan emo, o almenos no escribire si estoy asi :P**

**Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se molestaron en comentar en mi primer historia, de verdad muchas gracias, me animaron muchisimo a seguir en esto, gracias lolys, hatsuky, srhs, gaths10 y shadik. Tambien gracias si lo leiste aunque no comentaras y lees este fic tambien.**

**Bueno no me queda mas que decir, si tu quieres decirme algo ahi esta el boton de abajo, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, felicitaciones, amenazas, bombas(aunque esto ultimo de preferencia no n_n).**

**Por cierto meti un personaje de una pelicula que me gusta mucho, espero que identifiquen de que pelicula es :P**


End file.
